Wtf! I'm in pokemon!
by blossom555
Summary: Jennifer Ketchum a girl reborn in the poke world, watch as she grow, battles , and true not to fangirl over everything pokemon.
1. chapter one

Hi everyone so this is a new oc story I though of. like , review I do not care.

disclaimer I do not own pokemon just the oc.

italic _pokemon speak or important_

normal : for speaking

 **bold: legendary pokemon or news**

(author speaking)

main character speaking *

chapter 1; rebirth

 _I was floating somewhere warm, it was tight and hard to move around. Where am I? the last thing I remember was playing pokemon go at a park, trying to catch a togapi. mmh sleepy_ _so warm..._

Ash Ketchum and Jennifer Ketchum where born seconds apart, Ash was a healthy baby boy with dark hair and two zig zags on his cheeks crying as soon as he drawn breath.

Jennifer Ketchum was born seconds after Ash, and had dark red almost black hair that curled in a way you know was going to curl in waves around her in a halo. she sleep through most of it only openings her eyes to glare cutely at her twin, before closeing her eyes amd drifting off to sleep again

 **times skip 5 years**

Jennifer groaned as the sunlight from outside hit her eyes, she opened them reveling two pair of Cornflower blue eyes with hints of violet and green.

she eyed her room the wooden floors gleaming in the morning sun her walls where bare of the stuff you see in a child room no poster's , drawings, or even picture's of pokemon littered the walls. they where a pale blue, her bed looked like the ones you get for a guest room a small twin size, the blankets a plain green as where the coverlets and the cover itself. Jennifer however did not choose her room to look like this oh no in facted she hated it.

she was not a stupid child oh no she infacted was a 22 year old women reincarnated in her favorite series ever, Pokemon a world full of poke pocket monsters.

she got dressed in a plain black tank top, blue jeans and shoes that looked like they where second hand ratted and piling at the heels.

she brushed her hair into manageable waves around her face and grabbed a bag that was twice her size in a faded pale green , and walked downstairs it was quite, not surprised Della was at work, Ash was at school.

As for why she was not, again 22 years old women in a child body. so she was except from it thank Mew.

her " mother" often forgot she was there and looked after Ash more often then not. she called it main character syndrome because it was mostly true Ash was the main focus by everyone in Pallet town be it old men ot bullys everyone remember him. Jennifer was fine with it though in her past life she was a loner due to bullying from a young age , she trusted few and gave her heart to even fewer .

the reason to quote Anita Blake;" When you love someone be them friend, family , or lovers. You let them in , you give them apart of yourself. You draw them a map of where to hurt you most and hand them a razor blade and hope they dont hurt you."

An yes she was a bookworm so what? book's where like worlds wsiting to be explored.

Jennifer munched on a banana hating it because for one; its a evil evil fruit, tasted horrible. and two; she was two short to make pancakes ,mmh chocolate and cinnamon pancakes sounded so good.

she sighed before grabbing a pichu water bottle Ash had gotten last year and never used, yes he was one of those people. ugh she hated when people never used stuff just letting it collect dust because it was a random buy one get one free or they forgot they had it.

jennifer recycled in her last life, she wash it put but the plastics together of the same type and drive 40 minutes away to the recycled plant . it payed vary little but who cared , she was helping the planet.

I yawn as I filled the water bottle up from the hose in my yard. grabbing a thick Team mystic jacket with deep pocket that help keep her hands from the biting cold.

surprisingly team mystics, instincts, and what ever that 3 gym was she could never remember to save her life. where real and where professors mystic gym her favorite beside instincts (yes she played as both in her past life. ) all 3 of them where located on route one! she smiled happly: most people when to professor Oak because he was renounced all over the world for his papers and resource as a professor. the Pokemon go gyms however where new and just getting started including in the merchant business , she won the jacket in a radio station constent being the first to call and answer what type was Pikachu pre evolved for, answer: Pichu the baby mouse pokemon.

she received the jacket a week later 4 size two big looking like a dress more then a jacket but she didnt care.

Ash had tryed to take it claiming it as his, but there mother say the package was hers so scold Ash for lieing and that was that much to Ash dismay who in her opinion was a spoiled brat but she always hated kids even as a kid herself.

she walked outside locking the door leaving a note she be back around dinner time before setting off for the woods.

I know what your thinking; oh no you have no pokemon you screwed!

apparently pokemon had the same mind as animals in her old world.

you dont mess with them they leave you alone.

I eyed the ground as I walked collecting berrys , mushrooms, and abandoned pokeballs as she went.

she made good money this way, selling the mushrooms and berrys and the local store before going to officer Jenny and letting her scan the pokeballs to see if they where reported lost or stolen.

unlike in the game or anime, a pokeball can only be open by the trainer its logged as registered to, if its not claimed in 30 days it goes to the person that found it or if the person two young for the Pokemon like say a Blasturtle which can only be used by a trainer with 6 badges or more same with types like that evolve into its final form.

children can only have 3 pokemon and they have to be either; pichu, evvee, or some other baby type so when the children in question start their journy they are not complete morans, they also have to have basic first aid trainings, survival training, pokemon grooming and care, and how to recognize poison and editable plants for themself and pokemon . who way either eat them or in case of posion pokemon need to eat a certain one to help it grow.

I yawned as a pulled a Big mushroom and put it in my bag.

a twig snapped startling me as a rachiu ran out looked at me before running off with 5 pichu on its back.

mmh must have needed to move because of a predator or was growing low on its main food source, most pokemon have one like in the game pojemon will only eat a certain berry , that because it needs it to keep it healthy and help it grow.

yes people I know im a nerd.

I started back to looking for things to sell and or keep, when I heard a soft _Pichu_ from where the Richu ran off.

I eyed the bush and did something stupid that in a horror movie would have gotten me killed then and there, I went to investigate.

Opening the bush I found a nest filled with broken shell eggs most like the pichu's , and one little pichu that looked to small for comfort.

it was a Odd color pichu where a normal yellow should have been was a pale white, the ruff on its neck was black like most pichu's and startling Green eyes.

it mew weakly.

the mother most likely abandon it due to its coloring with would have attracted predators.

I scooped it up, it cuddle my hand . not surprised I was warm. I open my jacket zipping it back up to keep it warm as I cradle it to my neck not worrying about getting shocked because in this world a baby pokemon didn't just come out attacks at the ready , a baby pokemon slowly grows into it after a period of weeks . it can learn them from it parents or on its own depending on the pokemon in question like this pichu.

I hike my bag higher and set of for the closest professor gym aka Instincts the Hufflepuff of pokemon go, not that thats bad but it was to yellow in her taste.

imagine a building with bright yellow walls, black roof and doors, and the inside a mix of a gym, garden, and a huge playground slash healthy center .

it was cool and all but you got to root for your team and Mystics was her Ravenclaw of pokemon gyms. no offence people.

she looked at the tiny shivering pichu who clung to her like a drowning man would to a dingy at sea.

she ran her hair waving behind her as she reached to gym in question.

and busted through the doors panting much to the professer shugrin and shock.

Spark grinned and walked up to her.

" hello and welcome to the instincts gym how can I help you miss?..."

Jennifer blushed * oh my he a chinnamon roll a pure chnnamon roll oh loki save her*

" um...Jennifer...Jennifer Ketchum sir."

Spark grinned

" how can I help you Jennifer?"

Jennifer tryed to control her inner fangirl and took a shaky breath and unzipped her jacket exposing the white newborn baby pichu cligging to her.

" I found this pichu ..." Spark admittedly grabbed it running to a strange device and put the pichu in it. it looked like glass coffin mixed with a pokeball device tthat the nurse joys used to heal your pokemon.

Spark sighed as it start glowing and the pichu seemed to like it coo and _pi -chu~_ could be heard.

" Miss Jennifer did you just find this Pichu?"

I noded

"Yes in the woods , I normal go in looking for pokeballs, berrys, and mushrooms to sell at the market."

Spark mmh looking her over and taking note of what he saw.

young, around 5 or 7 no older then that age group, healthy , cloths looked second hand either a sibling or something own the cloths at one point, the brand was popular in boys around 6 so a brother? jacket was new , he remember The mystic Gym leader giving away a jacket as first prize for a poke contest last week, she obviously won it.

the jacket looked like a dress on her.

unknow to the other gym leaders he was smart and good at what he did for his profession. ( image Canada off of hetalia mixed with bbc Sherlock )

the girl sifted as though nervous about the pichu or him eyeing her intensely probably the lather then the for more.

" So miss Ketchum " Spark shoot her a grim that made instincts fangirls coo everywhere.

" How do you feel about own a Pichu and helping me with my work?"

I blinked shocked

" Ummmm sure?"

Spark grinned and walked up to me lifting me on his shoulders.

I did not squeak in fear .

Spark just grinned.


	2. chapter 2

_ok guys so heres chapter 2 !_

 _disclaimer I do not own pokemon, wish I did though sigh._

 _chapter 2:_

Jennifer Ketchum was smiling wondering what fucking god she pissed off and how many sacrifices she need to appease sayed god .

the reason ? the instincts gym leader had the preservation of a nat! he had electrocuted himself 3 times! 2 by pokemon! almost set the kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes!

ugh Mew why?

Jennifer apparently found herself helping Spark out as a intern who helped raise the baby pokemon ; because one its a good experience for a kid to get to know pokemon, and 2. your to young to go alone into a forest meant for level 1-2 trainers.

the pichu was ok now,clinging to her head dozing while she brushed pokemon fur, polished scales, and straight feathers.

it was fun, each pokemon had a diffrent mind set, way it liked to be brushed, and food .

Spark watched her

she was good, easy to help calm the baby pokemon , took to grooming like pro after showing her how to do scales and feathers , and nice to all types.

unlike the other two gyms his gym used all types not just fire, water, or ice.

yes he was weird like that.

he rubbed a egg the egg itself a cream color with pink swirls , it was a shiny ninetail egg he had gotten from a breeder in Aloha . He was curious if it being a shiny ninetail made it have any special attacks or no. probably not but mmmh

he smiled patting the egg dry before putting it back in its egg case, a shiny glass dome meant to heat the egg at the exactly where it need to be.

it was around 45 degress ( Usa not European )

Spark eyed the girl now dressed Instinct color a black top with butter yellow pants, a yellow lab coat with lab tec sow in the back. he did not even know he had them that small but he did, a mistake on the Golden Rod Mall part he had sent a email to them after that , he was getting a free coffee maker in the week to come as a apolage gift with the new outfits he order , he could keep the outfit as well much to his shugrin.

oh team Mystics and Valor could suck it! worse gym his ass!

haha free stuff ruled!

Jennifer coo as she say Spark grin like a happy go lucky moran.

" So cute!... must resist urge to hug!" the pichu she was thinking of naming Oreo because she looked like a cookie with her fur coloring _Piii chu_ softly at her as she went back to feeding a pair of baby nidoran who happly eat like it was their last meal.

Spark grinned and walked over to his phone thing about if he wanted to introduce her to his other freinds? rivals? eh fellow gym professor's . on one hand it help her with diversity as a trainer as she got older, on the other hand did he really want to loss this cute little find to them? mmh

he eye the phone as if it was a wild Zubat that tryed using Bite on him.

No differently not till later, maybe after Professor Oak's summer camp was over . that started in what ?

he eye his calendar, mmh 4 weeks that was enough time he supposed.

Jennifer eyed Spark and rolled her eyes as she polished a rock pokemon.

mmh she had a good day so far, found 30 different mushroom's , 10 pokeballs all the same pokeball the red and white icon of the series , and a Odd color pichu, add on top of it all she was working for one of her 2 favorite gym's! Score!

she grinned looking for all the world a cute happy kid who birthday, and Christmas had come early.

she hummed the Traveler Song off of Spice and Wolf while she finished feeding the baby pokrmon.

 _time skip 7 hours later_

Jennifer Groaned as her tiny body layed panting on the floor, she was dead tired. Spark worked her like all boss's do to interns , into the ground while enjoying

her misery like a ninetails with a bowl of cream.

Spark grinned eyeing the little miserable chibi , she was spread out on her stomach like a Staryu not caring at all if she blocked a doorway . mmh he might buy her some ice cream as a job well done while he took her home.

the little Odd color pichu was poking her trainer making light _Pichu_ sounds and snickering at her friends misery mmh must be a Playful type then.

he grinned and lifted her up cradling the girl to his chest.

she was light almost to light for a girl her age . mmmh make that dinner as well, he could afford it with how well his research was going on pokemon eggs and thier effects on type moves and coloration of the different class's types. Professer Sycamor had started reading it claiming it to be a fascinating read.

Jennifer nuzzled into Spark while her pichu climbed him to rest in his jacket pocket to lazy to ride on his shoulders.

mmh this was nice she supposed.

Spark grinned down at the dozing chibi while he picked up her backpack filled with her clothes and items she had found an locked his door behind him walking down the road to where Pallet town welcome sign was.

mmh he stopped by the pokemart first getting rid of the berrys, an mushroom's, and all but 5 of the pokeballs.

she clung to him like a pichu to its mum, not caring as he shifted her to collected to money and fill out some form's to hive her a discount and for a special package only pokemon inters get when they start working with a professor.

this package differed from professor to professor, with Oak gym all it held was a pokedex, 30 notepads, 5 first aid trainings, 6 books on pokemon, berrys, and pokemon types, as well as lab outfits.

with the mystic Gym leader it held potions, pokeballs , 50 notepads , pens all in blue of course, berry pots, berry seeds, garden kit, first aid kit, and the blue outfit that all team mystic interns wore.

his however held 3 egg case's, 60 notepads, 30 art books, pencils, pens , and color pencils of various types, 5 pokeballs, 5 first aid trainings kits for all types not just for scrapes and a broken bone, 4 types of potions, books on potion making, berry seeds: pots: and garden kits, a pokedex they could design how they please, a jacket, hoodie, lab outfits, and shoes for hiking and running.

yes it was more expensive but he cares for his people and they need to know everytging if they wanted to work with Him.

he grinned as he rubbed the tint pichu getting odd looks of want and surprise, more because he carryed a child with him then because of the pichu but he was careful to make sure no one tryed anything stupid like stealing her from his pocket, the pichu not the girl.

he rode the elevator to the second floor of the pokemart to where the ice cream station was located it was mostly run by pre teens who needed the cash then by the owner who he know very well as he helped on actuation when a pokemon gotten loss and was in town.

he poked the sleepy girl who glared at him like a soggy skitty who been forced to take a bath.

he grinned as she woke up looking around at the ice cream station and bookshop that filled the second floor.

she grinned looking for all the world a cute happy kid.

Spark let her down and lead her over to the ice cream side of the building.

it was bright with pink, blue, and white balloons all over the display looked bright filled with various ice creams not just the normal flavours like berrys and such on no, it had specials only found here like his favorite the Spark! yes he had a ice cream flavore here, it was 2 scoops of lemon ice cream the cone filled with dark chocolate and cream and double dipped in the same dark chocolate with nuts . in his opinion it was awesome!

he order one large and a pichu size berry cone, letting Jennifer order herself.

Jennifer was overwhelmed at all the flavors, there where some she had before, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, but other she never seen before!

there wbere flavors like Pecha berry, and Oren berry, and even the gym leader had thier own flavours!

professor Oaks was a plain black green tea , mystics was a oren berry sunday topped with dark chocolate and hazle nuts! Valor was a Huge sunday filled with 5 different flavours of berry ice cream with dark chocolate and cream!

she pointed to the Aloha one shaped like a Aloha Richu that was a chocolate and cream filling with raseberrys .

Spark grinned and payed for it and they sit down to wait until their order was ready.

( if anyone curious about the ice cream look up Nintendo's ice cream pokemon videos and the Aloha ice cream Richu is the one over in Japan this summer! it looks yummy!)

Jennifer yawned and stretched eye the shop floor in amusements it looked like a fun park , a ice cream store, and a book store had a kid that was way to disordanized but it worked surprisingly.

the walls a pale blue, the book selfs a dark chocolate , the ballons that floated lazy by as they came undone by pokemon and trainer alike most of them reading while eating ice cream or drinking coffee most likely studying for exams or for battle ideas or moves.

different pokemon of level 1-3 ran around playing or eating ice cream that pokemon coukd eat or layed by or on their trainers.

While Jennifer eyed the shop Spark had gotten thier orders put the Aloha ice cream Richu in front of her while put the pichu on a small chair meant for baby pokemon to be near their trainers.

he smiled as the baby pichu squealed happly at the first lick of its ice cream, it was a Zap berry ice cream all electro types loved them. he took a picture with his pokedex and sent it to the color photo copier in his lab.

Jennifer was in heaven happly munching on her ice cream her eyes bright and happy mmmh filled the air.

Spark just grinned as munched on his ice cream making note to order a gallon of it before he left and to order the Zap berry ice cream and Aloha one was well.

the Aloha one looked like it was pumpkin flavoured untill you broke the top lay then it was heaven in a tub. filled with strips of cream, nuts, dark chocolate and bits of raseberrys.

What he was aloud to spoil his new intern once and a while! well not to much but still! sue him.

Jennifer mmh as she took a another bite * mmmh! so good! I love this! mmmh note to self order a tub of this! mmh it looks like pichu loves her as well.*

the tiny pichu was covered in her ice cream eat the cone in pure happiness. she would need a bath later.

( imagined pikachu with ketchup but a pichu with ice cream)

Spark took a picture of her as well as the now mess baby pokemon.

Jennifer sighed as she finished her ice cream just as Spark finished his.

Spark grinned and leaned on the table.

" So miss Ketchum care to explain why you where not at the last day of school?"

Jennifer blinked and smiled bashful

" Well im exempts I passed all my tests so I don't need to go ."

Spark raised a eyebrow in shock

A child no older then 6 passed tests that ranged from pre school to high school tests! not to mention the test need for a trainer!

he had made a mental not to check her file as all professor's where aloud to look at them to see if the person in question was aloud to became a trainer.

Oak was a fool he just let most people get away with the bare minimum or pulled strings when it come to his favorites like Yellow kid Gary and more then Likely that Ash kid who looked like a mini Red with his mum brown eyes.

ugh he hated Red he always pushed his pokemon to far or plain out got away with stuff most trainer's got there license pulled on! like that dame Mounts Moon stunt he pulled!

ugh he still heard rumours about that moran being on top of the mountains peak awaiting the best trainers to battle with!

How Della Ketchum put up with that fool he never now!

he smiled and picked up the ice cream covered pichu saying he be right back after he washed the pichu in question off.

he headed for the bathroom right as Ash and Della Ketchum walked in smiling.

Ash being Ash was being stupid ohh and ahh over every pokemon and looking at all the flavors like a starved Munchlax in other words a pig.

he order the most expensive thing on the menu a Huge sunday filled with all 45 flavors covered in berrys and chocolate and topped with sparklers . it was 45 poke yen aka 69 Us dollars.

while Della and Ash waited for the monster of an order , Jennifer listen as Ash talked/yelled about how he passed his final test a 75 aka the bare minimum to make on tests as Della look proudly at him as if he made a 90!

an promised to buy him a toy of his choice later after they eaten at the Staryu a high end steak house that cost about 80 poke yen for it house speciala huge Taurus steak covered in gravy and potatoes.

while Ash talked or yelled much to everyone dismay from the looks of disgust and growing angry from the book reader who need peace and quite for upcoming battles and tests.

Della looked around and spotted her daughter sitting in a chair .

why was she here? she had no money that Della known off if she did she take it. not that she was being mean it was just that she though a 5 year old didn't need cash on hand although she did give Ash a allowance of 5 poke yen a week for doing nothing of which he blow it on stupid stuff like comics, candy, and playing cards.

Della in other words was stupid and though the world of her son. which later on would lead to trouble for Ash.

Della eyed her daughter noting the Instincts gym interns outfit not know they made children play cloths that size or thst it was real much to a pissed off Spark displeasure.

so Della Ketchum did something stupid and walked over to scold her daughter for leave the house and stealing what looked like a very expensive child outfit demanding to know where she gotten it and if she bought it and if so did she steal the money.

not knowing that every trainer was slowly leaving, know you did not piss of the Instincts Gym Professor and accuse someone he was with of thieft.

Ash just eat his ice cream like the spoiled brat he was.

Spark grinned as he walked out the bathroom with a now clean but puffy pichu, the Odd color pichu looked like a ball of fuzz with ears! it go down on its own through.

he taken a pictures again much to the horror of the baby pichu.

he walked out the bathroom just in time to see that the last trainer was leaving, and noting that as soon as she saw him ran for the exit stair case mutting about not die today and that that red women was screwed.

he saw why soon enough

Della Ketchum was chewing out her daughter more like screaming about thieft and money while what he thought to be Ash pigged out on what looked like a half finished Mega ice cream sundea.

dear Mew that was the most expensive thing on the menu! and the boy was making his way through it like a Munchlax would a bag of pokepuffs!

Spark was not happy oh no he was pissed!

he put the pichu in one of his jacket pocket and closed it, dont worry much like a pokeball his pockets where charmed with the sam tech to keep all small pokemon nice and safe, it was also sound proof in which he needed in case of things like now.

his eyes were like ice chips as he walked over to the now scared child, tears in her eyes from the loud noise her mother made.

Spark grinned coldly shoving Della aside and grabbed the child, who bury into his shoulder trying not to cry.

ohhh Della Ketchum was in for it know it was on thing to accuse a child of thrift but no one and he means no one yells at a child in His care!

Spark; "Della what a...pleasure to see you."

his tone was icy as well convey his dislike of the red head women.

she blushed note all the trainers where gone and only her children , her, and Spark remained.

Della: " Oh Spark Hello! I didn't see you here."

he nodded to the bathroom

Spark: Yes I was in the bathroom.

Della nods

Della:" Oh yes well , I most get going I have to find out where Jennifer stole thar outfit " she took no note of Spark ice cold rage and reached to take her daughter.

Spark:" Stolen Della?" his voice a dark purr

Della noded

Della: " Oh yes she must have because I do not give Jennifer a Allowance, so it must be stolen" she acted like a disappoint mother who child they given up on hope for.

Spark just raised a eyebrow in shock and disgust at the red head.

Spark:" Della I think I know if I was stolen from, after all I Gave her the outfit"

Della looked taken aback by this

Della:" Gave? why would you give a child you never meet a child uniform?"

Della was a known air head not thinking before speaking much like her son woukd be as he grew older.

Spark:" Because Della , that child uniform means that she work at my Gym as a intern surely you remember how to read much less recognize a offical professors intern outfit?" Della turned red at the barb

Della:" She a child! why her!" thinking Ash be better suited for it.

Ash was finishing the ice cream not care his mom was chew out his sibling much to Spark noted mind.

Spark:" Oh really, so your questioning a Gym leaders internships now Della? did you gain a new job because last time I saw the boards for jobs you still worked as a intern for Oak for the last 10 years, did Kalos goverment give you power to question a Gym leader? "

Della turned a deeper shade of red mostly from anger rather then shame.

Della:" oh ao i suppose your paying her? if so i demand the money ve sent to me so I can handle it!"

Spark eyebrow raised higher

Spark:" Oh you demand do you." his voice like a purrloin about to attack.

Della nodded her head like a fool , Spark grin widden coldly

Spark: " oh so you thing you can order me? a Kalos professor recognised by Kalos itself to hand money my worker makes to you?"

Della hesitated nodded now noting the blood in the water grin on Spark's face.

Spark:" Well then lets take this to the board then" he all but purrs watching Della face turn pale

it was one thing to accuse a child of stealing but it was another to order a Kalos Gym Professor to hand over money made by one of its employers.

in other words Della had fucked up big time and she knows it.

Della backpeedle hard

Della: " Oh no Spark that..." she was cut off by Spark

Spark:" Oh but Della it is, you see you just scared one of My people, and accused them of thrift, then had the stupidity to order a Kalos Gym Professor to hand over money made by sayed person to you, you who last I checked was only a intern yourself and not a higher level of Kalos official youself."

Della was in all rights fucked and she know it.

Spark grins and shifts the now crying child to his waist.

Spark:" I believe _Mrs.Ketchum_ that I'll ve gathering Jennifer things before we head back after all intern live on site free of charge."

Della nodded her head slowly thinking of a way to not be fined and loss her nice cosy job.

a job she was payed to much for so little.

( so what do you guys think? I like it so far dont worry Serene will be coming up in more then Likely chapter 4 .so like an review . till next time sweets.)


	3. chapter 3

_Hi everyone so this is chapter 3 like and review please!_

 _disclaimer: I do not own pokemon just the oc 's._

 _Anita Blake Quote: stupidity is not punished by death, if it was there be a population drop in hell._

 _chapter 3:_

Spark walked down Pallets main street hold a crying Jennifer Ketchum, he was humming Lugia Lullabies under his breath while he walked rubbing her shoulders in hopes she stop crying.

Jennifer sobbed softly into Spark jacket, she hated yelling always had. it didn't help her old parents did the same thing to her in her passed life for the dumbest things like not making A's or drinking all the milk.

they where mostly the reason for her having panic attack's later in life , they though she just did it to get attention. She didn't, later after she moved out and went to therapy she with the help of her psychiatrist come to a conclusion they where in the Wrong for hurting her not physically but mentally .

that was a year before she had died in her old life, Della Ketchum yelling at her brought old those old memory back to the front of her brain like a slap with a brick aka painfully.

Spark stopped in front of the Ketchum resident's the setting sun made it glow like it was on fire.

Spark thought of how to get the keys he know where under the mat while holding a crying child, he grinned and pulled out a pokeball from his pocket subspace.

Spark: Mimi jr. Roll call!

he throw the pokeball in the air and in a flash of red light a Mimi jr. appeared.

the mimi jr. hugged Sparks leg before letting go cocking its head as if to ask what's up?

Spark: Hey Mimi jr. can you get the keys under the mat for me? I need to grab her stuff before heading back to the lab , its been a long day.

Mimi jr. nodded and picked up the mat grabbing the keys an unlocked the door as it made a soft _snik_ sound as it unlocked.

Spark nodded his thinks and Mimi jr disappeared in a flash of red into its pokeball.

Spark walked inside closing the door with his foot behind him.

it was Unholy how clean it was, everything was shined to look like new, no scratchs litter the floor from pokemon or humans the walls a pale blue generic color with pictures of Ash from a new born to a child, but none of Jennifers mmh not good in his mind. he deposted his now sleeping charge on the couch putting a pillow under her head and then headed upstairs to find her room.

most homes in Kalos where the same kitchen in the back off the side of the living room, basement in the back of the kitchen, 3 rooms upstairs , the masters, and 2 rooms sizes various on who owned the houses .

Spark had found the masters a big pink monstrous thing filled with frills and dear god an unholy amount of glittery pillows , no wonder Red choose to live on the mountain! he would to if he had to sleep there.

next he found Ash room it was easy it had Ash on the door in thoses generic block letters .

and what looked to be a guest room , he stopped .

if this was her room then where are the stuff you see in it? the poke plushies? the posters? hell even a few books or drawings!

did Della really neglects her child this much just for the boy?

he pulled out his pokedex texting a meeting for all the Kalos Gym Professor to meet at his Gym in 4 days time, and began to take pictures of the room. he found some second hand cloths he put away, he was not letting her wear those thread bare things.

he took pictures of Ash room, eyeing the room in disgusted, he had over 50 different poke plushies, posters of the elite four, and games littering the floor!

he saw the boy had 4 unused bags of various sizes, he grapped one shaped like a pumpkin and then walked over to the walk in closet.

it was filled with name brand cloths, most black tops, blue jeans and jackets.

but to the back he found cloths with tags on them, shirts with mimikyu, pumpkaboo, lanturn , an variously dark,ghost, or eveelution types.

he grapped them putting them in the bag, it had the space pocket subspace it was an expensive buy, how could Della afford it?

he pushed away his thoughts for now. he put in some jackets still with tags on them as well.

he put in a pumpkaboo varsity jacket in purple, also another in halloween orange, a black mimikyu jacket that sayed " even dark types need love" and a evveelutions jacket with all the discovered types on it.

Spark; this child has to much clothing for his own good while his sister has thread bare second hand, I bring this up at the meeting as well.

he throw in a couple of thick chunky yarn sweaters in black as well as scarfs and mittens.

he nodded to himself

this should be enough he didnt even think the boy would notice the cloths gone.

he looked over the closet noting the bed sheets of various pokemon on the second shelf above the cloths.

if looks could kill Della Ketchum would be 10 feet under.

he grabbed a mimikyu, pumpkaboo, and a evvee one before closing the closet door trying not to slam it and wake the girl down stairs up.

he eyed the room in disgusted and smiled coldly before grabbing a pichu pillow, and pumpkin pillow, a few plushies if various Pokemon, and a pumpkin nightlight from a box on Ash shelf.

there that should do it.

he grinned and walked out

 _time skip 3 hours later_

Spark sighed as he helped the last baby pokemon into its nest, it had been a long day and not just for him.

after he acquired Jennifer new things, he had left the house still carry the sleeping child back to his Gym.

when they arrived back he found the team mystics and Valor Gyms already there! apparently they had gotten his text and decides to pop in early to help him out so they could set up the meeting rooms.

they where surprised to see a child in his arms wearing a lab outfits to say the least.

after he put her in a unused intern room which had a cozy log cabin theme and put the sheets with the evvee on it on the bed. he put the backpack beside it so in case she woke up she look inside it and not explore , mostly because some interns had very teritoral pokemon with them.

he showed the gym leaders his finds who in Valor case raged about it, and Mystic trying to think of outcomes if they wemt to court to sue Della for neglect of a child.

after 3 pots of coffee and much fan fare they all decided to go to bed the gym leader s already know where the guest rooms where while Spark locked up.

 _hey guys if you like this comment , review, give me a few ideas on how you want this to go!_


	4. update

_Hi everyone so sorry I haven't updated in a while_ so im puting it up for adoption they only request I have is to let the oc get a mimikyu as a starter from team mystic.


End file.
